Endings and Origins
by Gddssgrl
Summary: How did Eric Kripke come up with the idea for Supernatural? And what secret is Jared Padalecki hiding that will change Jensen Ackles life forever? Will these two things come together in the most epic romance of all time? Pairings Jensen/OC Jared/Genevieve
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first attempt at a Multi-chapter fan-fic. Please review and give constructive criticism. I live for the validation, so help me out.

Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Jared, Jensen, etc. do not belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. Just want to be clear: I am a huge Danneel Ackles fan and I bet she is an absolutely wonderful person.

Warnings: Danneel bashing, OC romance, spousal abuse, graphic torture, and sexual content.

xxxLOVExxx

He paced back and forth across the motel room. His agitation obviously growing with each step.

"And what exactly is it that you're trying to prove huh? You think that just because one single monster fought on our side and saved our lives then that means every supernatural creature in the world has our backs? Well? Sam do ya?"

"No Dean! You know that's not true!" Sam jumped up from his seat at the table and came right up to Dean. "I just think that…well…ummm…I…uhhh? Line!"

"CUT!"

Jared wiped a hand down his face to get some of the excess sweat from his eyes. He glanced around the set to see some of the set designers running around fixing the little things that get messed up between takes and the script supervisor walking over to Bob Singer with a concerned look on her face. Jensen came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jared you doing okay, man? That's like the millionth line you've forgot today. Is everything okay?" Jared looked at the honest concern on Jensen's face. He smiled at him. It was amazing! After eight seasons of Supernatural he and Jensen were as close as the brother's they portrayed. He felt truly lucky and honored to have such a great friend that was so obviously concerned for his well-being.

"Yeah man I'm good." He said with a smile that felt fake even to him and Jensen had to see right through.

"Bullshit Jared. What's going on with you today?"

Jared sighed. He knew Jensen wasn't gonna give this up till he told him. The problem was that if Jared told him he might just lose everything that he had just been thank God for. 'Ugh when did my life get this complicated' Jared thought. He looked at Jensen's honest and open face and sighed again.

"Look man, could we maybe talk about this later?"

"Hey what's wrong are you okay?" Jensen was clearly worried now. Crap.

"We just need to talk okay? How about we go to dinner after we rap today? I have some stuff I need to tell you." Jared internally winced. This day sucks!

"Sure Jare. I'll call Danneel on the next break and let her know."

Jared shifted, suddenly uncomfortable hearing that. "Yeah, sure man. That…uhh…sounds good."

"Dude seriously are you alright?" Jensen said giving him a skeptical look.

"That's just what I was gonna ask." Bob Singer said as he walked up to the boys.

"Yeah I'm good. Just tired ya know? Gen and I have been getting up a lot at night with the baby being sick the past week and everything. We haven't been getting a lot of sleep at all. But he's feeling better now so things should be getting back to normal. I'm real sorry Bob It's just been a really hard week" Jared says sheepishly. He avoids looking at Jensen throughout his little story knowing that if he looks that his lies he is spinning will unravel. With his eyes locked on Bob's he delivers the lie and hopes that Jensen will keep quiet and let this little deception go till they can talk later. Besides it's not entirely untrue. His son was sick last week but it was really just a 24hour bug. What has really been keeping him up at night is the exact thing that he needs to talk to Jensen about. Genevieve had told him yesterday that he needed to sit and talk to Jensen or she was going to make him sleep on the couch from now on. That was really what was on his mind today. Not the sleeping on the couch part, he knew she would never go through with it because she loved snuggling with him too much, but the fact that he really did need to sit down and tell Jensen the truth. That was enough to induce some serious nightmares.

Bob Singer nodded at the lie and seemed to be completely taken in. Then he smiled conspiratorially. "Oh boy do I remember those days. Well why don't we take 45 and give you a chance to get your head back in the game and then while start from where we just left off. You two head over to the chairs and run your lines with Patti because she's a little concerned about the flow of the script with all the hiccups we've been having today."

"Uh…sure yeah just give me, like, five minutes and I'll meet you guys over there. 'K?"

"Sure Jare." Jensen said. "I just gotta make a quick call and I'll be right over." Jensen walked away and pulled out his cell to call his wife. Jared knew that Danneel wouldn't be happy, but that Jensen would find a way to make it up to her. The thought made his blood boil. 'What am I gonna do!' He raved inside his own mind.

xxxLOVExxx

Jared sat at the table and tapped his finger impatiently. 'Good God what is taking that man?' Jared thought as he tapped out the melody to Sandman yet again on the table. He and Jensen were supposed to meet at the restaurant half an hour ago. He glanced up at the bell that signaled the arrival of one more patron to the restaurant and was surprised to see his friend standing there with his Ray-bans on. Jensen spoke quietly with the maître de for a moment and was led to Jared's table. Jared stood as Jensen came towards him. He noticed that Jensen held his left arm close to his body and seemed careful not to move it much while still looking his casual confident self.

"Dude where were you? You're a half hour late!" Jared said mockingly. He was trying to cover the real concern that was building as Jensen walked closer to him.

"Here you are sir." The maître de said, then he bowed slightly to walk away. Jensen came up to his chair at the table and smiled at Jared. If Jared didn't know him better he would say there was nothing wrong with Jensen, but he did know Jensen better and he could see there was something going on behind those dark glasses. Speaking of which…

"And dude what's up with the glasses? It's like 8 o'clock at night."

"Sorry I'm late." Jensen said as he pulled out his chair with his right arm and maneuvered his body into the chair without using his left at all. "Danneel wanted to talk to me for a bit before I left and I guess we just lost track of time." Jensen smiled at him winningly.

"Uh…sure man. But why didn't you just call or something, to let me know you were gonna be late? I thought you weren't coming for a minute there." Jared asked making a mental note that Jensen had avoided the sunglasses question.

"Hey! You said you wanted to talk to me so here I am. I wouldn't do that to you man you're my best friend. Things kinda just slipped my mind ya know? Sorry about a makin you worry though. So anyway…what's going on with you? Tell me why you've been so off the past couple of days." Jensen said.

Jared leveled Jensen with a look that said he clearly did not appreciate the subject change. But before he could say anything about it the waitress walked up and asked for their orders. They had eaten here plenty of times, mostly for the fact that the staff and customers were rather discreet and didn't flood them with questions for pictures and autographs, so they already knew what they wanted without even opening the menus. The waitress walked away and Jared sat for a moment contemplating the dinnerware in front of him. 'Well here it goes' he thought and then looked up at Jensen.

"Alright, Jensen this is really important and I know you're gonna be upset when I tell you what I'm about to say, but I need you to keep an open mind and hear me out okay?" Jared paused waiting for Jensen's response. If Jensen refused to hear him out then he knew that he would lose his best friend forever. He watched as Jensen looked at him from behind his Ray-bans. Slowly Jensen nodded suddenly aware that this conversation might be a lot heavier then he originally thought.

"Yeah, Jare. I'll hear you out. Go ahead."

"Okay, well, it started about three months ago. Gen had gone to visit her parents with the baby and I was at home for the weekend alone. I was just doing some stuff around the house and the door-bell started ringing. I went to answer it and…umm…well…ugh damn it!" Jared stumbled.

"Who was there Jared?" Jensen said. Though, suddenly he didn't want to know.

"It was Danneel, Jensen. She came over and asked to come inside. Said she wanted to talk to me for a minute. I figured we had talked a million times since you guys started going out, so it was no big deal. To be honest it didn't even occur to me why she would be there alone. I just figured she is my best friend's wife, I guess that makes her my friend too by osmosis or something, I don't know. We went inside and she came up to me and started rubbing her hands on my chest. I asked her what she was doing and she said she always thought her and I would be great together and…well…see…she…ugh! Jensen I can't do this look she propositioned me okay? She kept telling me that we would be great together and that no one would have to know. She wouldn't tell you or Gen and her and I could be together like she always wanted. I didn't know what to do Jen! She said she always dreamed about her and I together and I was just floored Jensen. I told her that I would never betray you or my wife like that and I asked her what the hell she was thinking. She told me that she was miserable in her marriage, but she wouldn't divorce you because it would look bad. So she figured she and I could get together on the side and no one would have to know. She started taking off her clothes, man! I didn't touch her though! I swear Jen you have to believe me. I didn't want it and I never led her on, she just tried to jump me and I basically ran out of the kitchen into the garage and drove away. I called Cliff and had him meet up with me. I was scared. I had no idea what happened and I was afraid you would think that I led her on or something. Man, you have to know I would never do that to you! You're my best friend I could never hurt you like that! Plus I am happily married to Gen and I would never cheat on her! Jensen please tell me you believe me! I've been so worried about telling you this that I haven't been able to sleep at night and Gen told me that I needed to tell you because you have a right to know what your wife did. Just please tell me you believe me, man!" Jared was out of breath from rushing his story out and sat there staring at his reflection in the Ray-bans that were still hiding Jensen's eyes. Jensen didn't move throughout his entire narrative and suddenly Jared was worried he did the wrong thing in telling Jensen of his wife's betrayal.

Jensen put his right hand on the table and let out a sigh. He looked down at his hand as his thumb rubbed the flat part of his fork, while his right hand stayed unmoving in his lap. Finally he tilted his head back up to look at Jared through his glasses. "I believe you." Jensen said so quiet Jared thought he might have misheard it.

"You do?" Jared queried

"Yeah I do Jare. Danneel and I have been having some problems recently and you're not the first person to tell me my wife hasn't been exactly faithful, though you are the closest person to me that she's tried it with. Things just haven't been the same recently and I know she wants out, but a divorce would really hurt her career right now and I'm not gonna do that to her because I love her and I wouldn't want to hurt her like that. I really do appreciate you being honest with me Jared and I am really sorry that that happened to you." Jensen looked down at his hand again. His quiet admission hanging in the air between the men.

"Wait I'm confused. If I'm not the only one she's done this to then why haven't you said anything to her? Why haven't you told her that she's hurting you by behaving this way?"

"I have. But, it seems that I can't dissuade her from acting the way she wants to so why fight about it?" Jensen replied.

"But Jensen, you have a right to be happy too! It's obvious that this upsets you, and you shouldn't have to put up with it." Jared argued.

"Look Jared you just don't understand. It's not that simple." Jensen said as he brought his right hand down into his lap and pulled his left arm a little closer to himself. Finally it clicked for Jared and he saw red. He mustered all of his acting skills together to school his voice into some semblance of calm as he said…

"Jensen take the glasses off."

Jensen's head snapped to Jared's face at the roiling anger he could hear beneath the surface of Jared's voice. He brought his right hand up and took the glasses off. Jared took in a sharp breath. Jensen's right eye was surrounded by purple and black discoloration and there were three scratches on the bridged of his nose right where the Ray-bans had sat. But, it was the look of pain and misery pouring out of his friend's eyes that made Jared's heart clench. All he wanted to do was grab Jensen in a hug and pour the strength from his own body into Jensen's, despite how unmanly that sounded even in his own head. Now Jared schooled his voice to try to keep the pain out of it as he said…

"Is your arm broken?"

Jensen glanced down at his left arm without even being provoked. He knew by the weak mask Jared had on that lying at this point would be fruitless and just delay the inevitable. He moved his left arm a little and didn't even try to stop the wince of pain the movement caused.

"No, I don't think so. The elbow dislocated, I was able to pop it back in." Jensen said in a quiet voice.

"She did this." It was a statement not a question. Jared already knew it was true. Whether Jensen would admit it or not was the issue.

Jensen looked up at him, but not in the eye, and said, "yes".

Jared stood up suddenly and moved to Jensen's side of the table. Jensen looked up at him frightened for just moment before he masked his fear with confusion.

"Jare, what are y—"

"Get up." Jared lightly grabbed Jensen's arm and helped him to stand. He picked the Ray-bans off the table and handed them to Jensen to replace on his face. "We're leaving." Jared stated then strode out of the restaurant convinced Jensen would follow. He heard the bell ring behind him and turned to see Jensen walking toward him away from the building with a confused look on his face.

"Jared, where are we going?" Jensen asked as he followed Jared to his car.

"We are going back to my house, where you are going to stay this weekend until we can get this disaster figured out." Jared said as he unlocked and opened the door of his mustang so that Jensen could get in easier. "And, we are going to call someone to come take a look at your arm as soon as we get there so that you can have it treated properly."

"Jared, I don't need to stay at your house this weekend. I have my own house." Jensen felt the need to point out.

"Jen, you are obviously in pain and there is a serious problem going on in your marriage. As your best friend it is my duty to help you and protect you. You may not want my help but you've got it now. So we are going to go back to my place, take care of you, and then deal with your wife, in that order okay?" Jared finally asked. Jensen looked at Jared, and then his car, then looked at his own car, and then finally looked back at Jared.

"I'll call Cliff and tell him you're staying at my place and to pick up your car when he gets a chance." Jared said. Jensen just continued to look at him for a moment and then moved forward and sat down awkwardly in the seat, while trying not to bump his injured arm. Jared closed the door and walked around to the other side. Before he got in he stared at the roof of his midnight blue mustang and wondered, 'What am I going to do?' Then he opened the door and got in.

xxxLOVExxx

Alright there it is! So love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think? Should I keep going or just forget the whole thing? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me! The only one that does is Stephinie Irwin and her music! All of that is mine and I wrote it, but everybody else belongs to themselves.

Warnings: Danneel bashing, OC romance, spousal abuse, graphic torture, language, and sexual content.

Author's Note: Okay so sorry this took so long, I wanted to see what kind of response I would get for the first chapter. And by the way….YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You're so encouraging and it made me really happy to wake up on my birthday on Monday to see a bunch of your awesome reviews. So I really appreciate everyone's support especially: starfire Wylde, RogueStorm84, Ceruleanskyys, allmusic1, Souless666, Angelyn, and deb167! And to those who read in silence…THANK YOU as well! Well here we go!

Chapter 2:

XXXLOVEXXX

'Holy crap its quiet,' Jensen mused as they sped down the dark streets. He looked around in the limited space of the car and wondered again how it was that Jared ended up with the sports car when Jensen was the one who drove the impala and had the thing for classic sporty cars. He sighed quietly and risked a glance at Jared. His entire body was ridged and his hands were white knuckling the steering wheel. Even in the poor light shining intermittently through the windshield he could see the tension in Jared's body and he could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. 'This is gonna be fun' Jensen thought. He knew Jared well after all the years they had been friends and knew that when Jared was scared or confused he reacted with anger. It was a gut reaction that most men raised in the south had. He knew that after they sat down and talked for a little bit that Jared would relax and look at things rationally, but right now getting in his way would result in a broken nose…well more of a broken nose anyway.

Jensen tried to wiggle his nose a little bit to see how bad it was but all he got for his trouble was a face full of pain. He winced and wiggled in the seat trying to get the pain to abate, which of course just flared up the pain in his arm. He tried his hardest to stifle that groan that sprang to his lips, but a little must have slipped out because suddenly the tension in Jared's body was redirected to Jensen's direction and Jared turned his head as much as he could, while still keeping an eye on the road, to shoot a worried glance at him.

"I'm okay." Jensen immediately said to placate Jared's obvious distress.

"No, you're not." Jared stated as he turned his body back to the road. His posture was once again ridged.

"Yes I am Jare. I'm a little beat up but I'm gonna be okay man. I know you're worried and upset but you need to relax. It's not good for you to be this stressed. Everything is gonna be—"

"NO! It's not gonna be fine or okay or anything like that! Jensen don't you understand. For months I've hidden this from you thinking I was protecting you! It was killing me inside! And then I find out that you not only know, but you were just gonna lie down and take it while she cheats on you and abuses you! No! That's not okay. That's not fine, Jensen. If I had just told you when it happened none of this would have happened!" Jared roared his foot slowly pushing the accelerator down urging the mustang faster.

"Jared you don't know that." Jensen said reasonably. He was trying to be careful and calm with Jared knowing that one misplaced world might just send him over the edge.

"Jensen you really think this would have happened if I had just had the fucking balls to tell you in the first place?" Jared asked.

"Well we'll never know what would have happened. I mean this is the first time it got to the point of showing somewhere obvious, and that's partially my fault." Jensen confided.

"What do you mean 'your fault'?" Jared said not liking Jensen's subdued tone.

"Well I should know by now that it goes by a lot easier if I just let her get it out and do what she wants. Most of the time, she stays away from my face since there are a lot of people who have to look at it. Its most thighs and around my head. Occasionally she'll have a bad day or something and it'll be the arms or the back. But, tonight she was really upset about me having dinner with you, which I guess was because she was worried you were gonna tell me, and she went a little overboard. It's really not as bad as it looks Jared."

"How long?" Jared said in a monotone.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Jared." Jensen was suddenly cold. Anyone else might have thought Jensen was shutting Jared out, but Jared knew that he was just trying to protect whatever pride he felt he had left.

"I asked how long Jensen." Jared said with a little more compassion. He didn't want Jensen to close off and knew that if he kept pushing his anger that Jensen would stop this massive "chick-flick". It was times like this that he was glad that they weren't actually their characters because there was NO way that Sam and Dean would have a conversation like this.

"About three years." Jensen said quietly, realizing it was pointless to keep fighting. He winced at the sharp intake of breath that felt like a physical blow.

"Jen you've only been married 2 years!" Jared almost shouted.

"Well I assumed you were asking how long she has been this way and that's three years. The…umm…other stuff started about two months after we got married."

"So she was cheating on you before you even got married? And you still married her? What the fuck Jensen?" This time Jared did shout. He was astonished. He thought that Jensen had more self-worth and pride then that, but the bruises and wince inducing movements obviously proved him wrong.

"No Jared she wasn't cheating on me then, and that's not what I mean. I meant this distance. When I proposed to her in 2009 I was really in love with her Jared and I think she was in love with me at the time, though now I am beginning to think that she was in love with the idea of marriage and the boost that would bring to her career. I don't know man." Jensen sighed. He was so tired of the pretending, hiding, and pain. It was just too much now. He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Jared answered the unasked question.

"Well you don't have to hide anymore, Jen. I'm here for you man, and I am gonna do everything I can to help you through this." Jared said as he pulled up in his driveway. He turned the car off, and then turned his body to Jensen. He put his hand on Jensen's shoulder careful of the area around his elbow. "I promise Jensen, I'm going to help you."

Jensen smiled weakly at him, then looked down and said quietly, "I know Jare, and thank you."

Jared took a fortifying breath and began to get out of the car. He went around the nose and helped Jensen out, then locked the doors and turned towards his house. He stopped dead and just stared at it for a moment. Jensen came up next to him and studied his face. If he didn't know better he's say Jared looked scared. But, that's ridiculous! This was his house!

"Jare? You okay buddy?" Jensen said drawing Jared's eyes from his house to his face.

"Uhh…yeah man. I'm good let's go." Jared starts walking forward toward the back door of his house so that he wouldn't have to worry about moving the big wooden door in the front of his house that he was convince Gen had purchased to test his strength.

"So why do you look like you just saw the yellow eyed demon in real life?" Jensen quipped as they walked up to the back door.

Jared snorted. Leave it to Jensen to break the awkward tension with just a couple of words. "I'm just worried about Gen." He said as he looked at Jensen.

"Why?" Jensen asked. 'Okay now I'm confused!' He thought.

"Come on man!" Jared exclaimed exasperated. "You do realize that when she finds out about this she is gonna mother hen you to death right? And then when she is sure your good and deep in the nest she is gonna go over and slit your wife's throat! She adores you Jensen you two have inside jokes that even I don't understand anymore. This is gonna be like telling the Godfather you raped his daughter and spitting his face!" Jared said heatedly. He swiped his hair back and looked at Jensen a little frantic.

Jensen stood there staring at Jared for a few moments completely taken aback. He took in Jared's frantic look and rough gestures and then he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He bent almost double as he laughed out loud and hard. His ribs protested every laugh and the movement jarred his arm but he couldn't find it in him to care. He just kept laughing. Jared looked at him for a moment, and then broke out into a grin. Suddenly to door next to them opened. In front of them stood Genevieve Padalecki, with an infant in her arms.

"Hey boys!" Gen said, knowing it was gonna be a long night immediately.

xxxLOVExxx

"Thank you, Doctor Babar." Jared said as he walked the man out. "We really owe you one for coming out so late."

"Not at all Mr. Padalecki, just make sure Mr. Ackles take it easy on those ribs and that arm and he should be fine by Monday morning. He is incredibly lucky that he didn't do any permanent damage to his body. Kick boxing is very dangerous and that face is much to pretty to be all beat up like that. As long as he puts the ointment on those abrasions and bruises on his face it should be mostly cleared up by Monday as well. Just take care and tell him to be more careful." Doctor Babar said.

"Not a problem Doc. We'll take good care of him. Thanks again!" Jared said as he closed the door behind the good doctor before snickering briefly into his hand at the lie that the doctor completely bought hook line and sinker. 'Oh man that was good!' Jared thought. He moved back to his living room and looked at his wife mothering Jensen and tucking him in on the couch with a big soft blanket and one of the fluffiest pillows in the house that wasn't already on his own bed. He moved into the room checking on his son in his bassinet before moving to sit on the arm of the couch opposite from where Jensen was. Gen moved away from Jensen and over to the large cabinet containing her stereo equipment. Jared had his own system up in their bedroom but Gen's personal system was down here because or her less than adequate taste in music. She was rifling through the CDs till she found one she liked and put it in the player. Jared gave Jensen a sympathetic look. 'Poor man', Jared thought as his wife's favorite singer came on through the speakers.

Stephinie Irwin was Genevieve's favorite singer of all time. Jared couldn't stand the girl. He personally thought the girl had incredible talent but she wasted it on the crappy songs that she sang. She didn't really have a genre because she sang all kinds of music; from country to rock and roll to pop. Girls all over the world were in love with her because she was apparently fantastic on stage (the few appearances she made) and guys all over the world were in love with her because she was drop dead gorgeous. She had won People Magazines Most Beautiful Person award three years in a row. Jared thought all those people were crazy. He had seen a couple of pictures of her rom Gen's concert memorabilia and he thought she was average looking and not too special, plus her lyrics sucked! Jared was always a fan of music that meant something, but this girl parade deep issues and social conflicts as songs when she obviously knew nothing about them. He was convince the hack didn't know how to play a single instrument (Gen claimed the girl could play them all), had never written a single line of music (Gen claimed she was better than Beethoven), and whoever her record label was wrote all her music (Gen claimed she had written every syllable). He was much more of a Pearl Jam, Def Leppard, Guns and Roses, Tim McGraw, and Garth Brooks fan. That's why Gen's music was down here, and Jared's was upstairs, it was safer that way.

Jensen looked at Jared confused and then he heard "the girl's" music (as Jared so often called her). He smiled at Gen as she turned around to sit on the coffee table in front of him.

"I love Irwin." He said to her quietly.

She gave him a knowing smirk. "I know that you manly men don't care to listen to my girly music, but since "Master of the House" won't let me bring it upstairs this is all we have down here. " Gen said to Jensen, while looking at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes.

"You make me sound like a tyrant. The girl is a terrible singer and no one should have to be subjected to her. That's why she's down here; we hardly ever use this room." Jared stated as though it was obvious.

"You know nothing about her!" Gen exclaimed.

"I know all I need to…mainly that she sucks." Jared replied just as loud.

"You wouldn't know good music if it bit you in the ass Jared Padalecki!" She said as she folded her arms and turned away from him, as though that ended the conversation.

"You must just be deaf from listening to her your whole life." Jared replied snobbily as he went to get his son who had just started fussing in the crib.

Gen gasped at his insinuation. "She has incredible talent! Even your son likes her!" She said.

It was Jared's turn to gasp now, as he held his son to his chest and covered his ear with one hand. "You poor child!" He crooned, "She made you listen to that horrible woman again didn't she! My poor baby!" He rocked his son tight against his chest as though he was trying to comfort him. He turned and grinned at Jensen who had been watching the whole exchange rather worriedly. "Jensen we need to take this poor child to the hospital as soon as possible. He could have permanent brain damage from listening to such terrible music."

Gen came over to him and squeezed Jared's nose then took her son. "It's okay honey. As soon as daddy leaves for work on Monday we'll put the good music back on." She turned and smiled a Cheshire cat smile at her husband. He came over to her and wrapped his long arms around her and their son.

"You're lucky I love you." He growled low at her.

"Yes I am." She said. "And you're lucky I put up with you."

"Yes I am." He responded immediately.

Jensen cleared his throat from the couch and drew the couple's attention to him. "Not that I want to break up this happy moment, but I'm kinda tired guys do you mind?" Jensen asked warily, trying not to upset his gracious hosts.

"Of course, Jen! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were there!" Gen said as she went over to him and checked to make sure he was tucked in tight.

"Genevieve! I'm good I promise. Just go up to bed and we'll talk in the morning." He said to convince her to stop mothering him.

"Okay, Jen. Good night hon." Gen gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went over to Jared and kissed him full on the mouth. "Night Baby come up soon okay?"

"Night, babe. I'll be up in a min." Jared responded. He watched her wave to Jensen and then she took the baby upstairs to get him settled for the night.

"You gonna be okay down here man?" Jared asked.

"Yeah this is more than fine Jared." Jensen said as he tried to untangle himself from the mountains of blankets Gen had heaped on him.

"Alright. You good?" Jared asked again as he watched Jensen struggle one handedly with the blankets.

"Man, go to bed." Jensen ordered. Jared smiled; the old Jensen was coming back. "I'm serious if you don't leave me alone I am gonna beat your 6'4" ass one-handed."

"I'm going!" Jared said as he grinned and walked over to the stairs. He turned around and watched Jensen finally got comfortable on the couch and seemed to immediately drop off to sleep. 'I hope for his sake we can get this resolved sooner rather than later.' Jared thought as he climbed the stairs to his wife. 'This is not going to be easy.'

XXXLOVEXXX

Genevieve, Jensen, and the baby all sat at the table playing a game on Sunday evening as Jared finished grilling on the deck. Jared's phone began to ring and played the Supernatural ringtone. Gen got up and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said.

…

"Oh Eric! How are you?"

…

"Well that's good. How's your puppy? Is he feeling better?"

…

"Good! Anytime, Eric. Sure Jared's out back on the grill and Jensen is losing everything he owns in monopoly money at my kitchen table."

…

"Hey I know how to capitalize!"

…

"Sure, I'll go get him." Gen walked to the sliding glass back door and opened it just enough to tell Jared he had a phone call. Jared came in and took the phone from his wife giving her a quick kiss in the thanks.

"Hello?"

…

"Hey Eric! What's up?"

…

"Oh! Okay."

…

"No, that sounds really cool."

…

"Yeah I'll tell Jensen."

….

"Okay Eric see you tomorrow then."

…

"Alright, man. Talk to you later. Bye." Jared waited for the response then hung up. He picked up a plate to get the food off the grill and came back in and sat down with everyone.

"So what was that about?" Jensen asked.

"Eric just wanted to call and tell us that we're not gonna be filming for the next four days because there is some big time music celebrity who is coming on set to make a music video for one of their song with our show." Jared said.

"Oh? That sounds cool." Jensen responded

"Yeah! Tomorrow is gonna be their first day on set and their gonna get all of our main set's blocked so that they can start choreographing the song in our set's. Then Tuesday and Wednesday they are gonna do vocals. And Thursday is just for any shots that they need to retake."

"That sounds cool. Can we watch?"

"Actually, Eric just said that they want us in a couple of the scenes for certain little stunts to make the music video look like it's part of the show."

"Awesome! I always wanted to be in a music video." Jensen beamed around his hamburger.

"Do you know who the celeb is yet? Anyone we know?" Gen asked.

"No, Eric didn't say who it was. He just said that they were a big celebrity and that this was really important so we had to bring our A game. Apparently Rob Singer is directing it along with some big exec from Hollywood." Jared replied, now wondering who the big celebrity might be.

"Do you guys mind if I tag along tomorrow? Rob won't mind if I'm on set and I really want to know who the celebrity is."

"That would be cool Gen, but no matter who it is this is still gonna be cool." Jensen said.

"I agree, but I would love to have you on set baby." Jared smiled at his wife.

"Great!" Jensen said. "So tomorrow we all head over to set and make a music video!"

XXXLOVEXXX

And thank you! Okay so? What do you think? This one took a little bit more time than the first chapter, which I admittedly wrote in four hours while watching Iron Man 1. This one has a bit more exposition and character development so I hope it wasn't too boring. Unfortunately as Eric Kripke once said "As much as I hate exposition, it's necessary." I bet you can't guess who the musical celeb is gonna be? I promise I will get to the romance soon, as well as Eric's part of the story, but this needed to be written first so that all the good stuff can be set up! Get ready for some suspense and surprises next chapter! REVIEWS KEEP THE STORY GOING!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this is a bit late. I have finals and stuff this week, but after the 22nd I am off for a whole month so that means more time to write. I actually started writing a sequel to this story (yeah I know I haven't even gotten to the important part of this one yet, but hey I'm getting there!) Anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me…wish it did but sadly it belongs to Eric Kripke

Warnings: Language! Violence, spousal abuse, sexual content, Danneel bashing, OC romance, and graphic torture.

Chapter 3

XXXLOVEXXX

Gen walks to the car as cliff pulls up the drive. "Hey, Cliff!" She opens the door to the back seats and begins to set the baby up in the seat as she waits for the boys to get out of the house. 'Prima donnas' she thinks. The baby wiggles and giggles in the seat as Gen tries to strap him in as Cliff makes faces at him from the driver's seat. "Cliff stop it! I am never gonna be able to strap him in if you don't stop" she groans.

"Oh come on Gen. He loves his Uncle Cliffy!" Cliff coos at the baby.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you're a big mush ball." Gen laughs.

"But, you do know me better." Cliff laughs back flexing his muscles. "And where are those boys, I swear."

"Well when I walked out Jared was fixing his hair and Jen was on the phone with the lawyer." Gen said looking back to the house to see both boys walking out the back door. Jared was locking the door behind them and Jensen was still on the phone, but now he was smiling. They began walking up and Gen was able to hear Jensen's half of the conversation.

"But, man I called you Saturday!" Jensen exclaimed grinning.

…

"I know, I know. You are the best! I mean I can't believe you got all of this done in less than two days."

…

"Alright so that's it. All I have to do is come by tonight and sign right?"

…

"Okay, I'll be by tonight then. Thanks for everything, Phil. I mean it!"

…

"Okay see you tonight then. Oh, when will they, ya know, tell her?"

…

"Oh…yeah no, that's fine, just didn't realize it would be so soon."

…

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fine. Yeah Cliff is here and he'll be with us today….I'm sure it'll be fine man."

…

"M'kay. See you later man." Jensen says as he hangs up. He still looks a bit nervous but he smiles as he walks up to Gen and gets into the car next to her. Jared hops into the passenger seat and pats Cliff on his arm to let him know their ready to go.

"So was that Phil?" Gen whispers to Jensen.

"Yeah. He took care of everything. I will be divorced by tomorrow morning." Jensen sighs.

"Hey, look at me," she says. She waits until he is looking at her to continue. "She hurt you. She made you miserable. You deserve better. I know that and you know that." She watched as he nodded. He picked up his water bottle and took a drink. She waited till he had a mouth full to whisper," Plus when was the last time you had sex?"

Jensen spit the water all over Jared's seat and the back of his head. He started coughing and trying to wipe the water from his face. Jared whipped around in his seat to glare at Jensen.

"What the fuck, man!" Jared yelled.

As soon as Jensen finished coughing he glared right back as him. "It's not my fault bitch! Your wife is evil!" Gen was just laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" Cliff asked grinning.

"All I asked was when the last time he had sex was?" Gen said as innocently as she could manage.

Both Jared and Cliff laughed at that point making Jensen scowl.

"Guys come on! It hasn't been that long!" Jensen exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then when was it? Answer the lady's question Jen!" Jared teased.

"Okay give me a sec…ummm…uhhh…I…uhhh…Okay I can't remember but that doesn't mean anything!" Jensen tried to defend as his friends burst into laughter again. Jensen folded his arms and pouted childishly. "You guys suck!" he sulked.

"Jensen you are 34 years old. Grow up. The baby is behaving better then you right now." Gen said, smacking his arm.

"Ugh!" Jensen said sitting up in his seat again. "Well it's been awhile alright. But, it's not like it my fault. She's the one who holding out. Hell half the time she's not even home when I am." Jensen thought for a minute before continuing. "Plus it's not like I'm missing it." He said.

"What?" Jared and Cliff exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't very good. She is kinda boring in bed. To be honest she's pretty boring in general. Over the weekend I kept going back over our relationship the past couple of years and I really don't understand why I married her in the first place. I mean I still feel horrible about the divorce and I know that she is gonna kill me when her lawyers tell her this morning." He sighed.

"Wait what do you mean tell her this morning?" Jared asked.

"Phil said that he already notified her lawyers and got all that he need for the divorce, but since she was away this weekend they haven't had a chance to talk to her, so they should be telling her this morning."

"Oh, that's just great." Jared groaned. "Hope she doesn't show up on set."

"Me too" Jensen sighed. And turned to look out the window for the rest of the drive.

XXXLOVEXXX

Gen had a bad feeling as they all got out of the car once Cliff had parked. Jensen got out of the door and held it open for her as she picked the baby up out of the carrier that Jared thoughtfully picked up for her. As she slid out of the car Jensen closed the door behind her and they began walking toward stage 8, where they normally filmed the show and the boys were supposed to report to. Suddenly a black Sudan came to a screeching halt about 20 feet away from them. Cliff stepped in front of the boys as they watched the driver exit the car.

Danneel got out of the car gracefully and Genevieve felt her blood boil. 'How dare that bitch show up here' she thought. Danneel strutted towards where Jensen and Jared were standing behind Cliff.

"Excuse me; I need to speak to my husband." She said in a derogatory tone.

"Of course Mrs. Ackles." Cliff replied, the exact way she had told him to if he deviated from that exact sentence at all. Cliff stepped to the side.

Jensen stood still as she approached him. She walked right up to him then slapped him across the face. No one moved as Jensen put his hand to his face and looked at her again.

"Hello to you too." He quipped.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" She screeched in return. "I get home this morning and my lawyer calls to tell me that you have filed for divorce! What the fuck is the matter with you! I thought we agreed that a divorce would be bad for both of our careers!"

"Look Danneel-"Jensen started, but Danneel put a hand up.

"No! You look Jensen, you are going to call your lawyer right now and get him to fix this entire mess! You are not going to screw up my entire career because you're a miserable whiny asshole!" she screamed.

"Alright that's enough!" Jared said. His voice was full of authority and command as he stepped between the two. Gen did a mental cheer knowing Jared was coming to the rescue, but the cheer turned into a gasp of shock as Danneel reached up and slapped Jared across the face as well.

"Please, "she ranted. "You are just filling his head with lies about us and our relationship. We were perfectly fine and happy until you decided to lie to him about crap that never even happened."

"How would you know what Jared has said to Jensen?" Gen finally spoke up. "Jared didn't even tell him what a slut you are till Friday and he was with us the entire weekend so I know he didn't tell you what got said."

"I just know!" Danneel yelled, directing her anger now at Genevieve. Gen just walked a couple of steps over to Jared who had taken a step away when his normally sweet and kind wife had started screaming. She handed the baby to Jared, who balanced him on his hip. Then, she reached up and checked the red mark on his face. The bitch hadn't hit him very hard, since she was so much shorter, but Gen just needed to check. She took a step back and looked at both of the boys.

"Guys, why don't you go inside? Danneel and I need to catch up." Gen said giving them both a look that could only be interpreted as 'get out now'. They looked at each other then, nodded and turned around to walk inside. Gen nodded at cliff who walked with the boys until they got inside the stage door and turned around to watch the show in the lot. Gen turned back to Danneel who now had a smirk on her demonic looking face.

"You think you can protect him from me?" she sneered at Genevieve. "He's my husband, and I won't let him go without a fight. Do you understand me, you—" but before Danneel could finish the sentence Gen walked up to her wrapped a hand in the hair at the top of her scalp and twisted till Danneel was on her knees in front of her crying out in pain.

"You listen to me you lowlife, fucking whore. That boy has done nothing, but support you and care about you from the day he met you. He loved you and gave himself to you and what did you do in return? You hit him and broke him down until he thought that he was worthless, and then you cheated on him! Well no more! Do you fucking hear me bitch? You two are done! He is going to get away from you and your poison and you are going to leave him be! Or I swear to god, I'm gonna come after you myself and put you through such pain even hell itself couldn't compare do YOU understand me you fucking piece of shit?" Genevieve whispered into her face. Danneel whimpered once before nodding as much as she could. Gen let go and stepped back. "Leave…NOW!" Gen yelled and Danneel scrambled up from the ground and into her car. As she got in she turned terrified eyes on Genevieve.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she yelled.

Gen laughed at the lame movie references that played in her head at those words. "Wanna bet?" She yelled back and faked to run at Danneel, who slammed her door and gunned the engine spinning the car around and out of the parking lot.

Gen smiled and walked over to Cliff who still stood in front of the door.

"Wished you'd hit her." Cliff lamented. Gen just laughed and walked in the door to be bombarded by her husband and Jensen. She took the baby from Jared, who then wrapped her in a hug and held her tight.

"What happened out there? We couldn't see anything with Cliff standing in the way." Jared said into her hair.

"Nothing we just had a nice little chat." Gen said smiling at Jensen who didn't look the least bit convinced.

"Seriously Gen, you didn't have to do that. I could have handled it." Jensen said still looking at her worriedly.

"Relax Jensen. She didn't lay a finger on me. We just had a nice little chat about how things are gonna be from now on." Gen said smiling at both boys. They looked at each other and seemed to sense that they weren't going to get any more of an explaination out of her so they settled for what they had and smiled. As Jared let her go Jensen came over and gave her a hug as well. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much what you did means to me Gen." He said pulling back to smile at her again. She grinned at him pulled him close for a moment more and then pulled apart. She began walking into the studio and both boys followed her while cliff went in a different direction just grinning broadly.

Gen laughed as she adjusted the baby on her hip and then looked at her husband. "Ya know," Gen said giggling a bit. "If you too didn't have those "southern charms" I wouldn't have had to do anything."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

"Come on! You were both born in Texas and you have all those 'southern charms". You can't hit a girl, you have to be polite to everyone no matter how much of a douche they are, and heaven forbid you deal with marital problems." Gen exclaimed through a laugh. Jensen just blushed a little and laughed. Jared however turned to her looking worried.

"We have marital problems?" He asked.

"No baby" she said, stopping to kiss him. "And you know what I was referring to." She smacked him on the arm gently. He grinned and put his arm around her continuing down the hall into the big room that they used for filming "Bobby's house". They all looked around to see if they could see Eric Kripke anywhere in the room since he had said he was going to be on set for the project. They saw him over by Robert Singer talking by the cameras.

Eric looked up as they walked over and gave them a tense smile in greeting. Robert noticed and turned around to see them walking in. He gave them a huge grin and walked over to them with Eric.

"Hey boys!" He said in his usual jovial manner. "And the lovely Genevieve! You're just who I wanted to see! I was going to call you today to see if you wanted to be a part of the production since you're a familiar character and we could use you in the video."

"I would love to Rob. I just came with Jared today to meet the big celebrity, but I would love to help with the music video as well."

"Great!" Rob said turning towards Eric. "Isn't that great Kripke?"

Eric looked at him confused, as though he hadn't been following the conversation. "I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"Man, are you okay? You're not looking too good." Jensen said and put a hand on Eric's arm.

"Yeah." Eric said with obviously fake enthusiasm, brushing off Jensen's concern. "You know just a little nervous. The video is gonna be awesome. Just awesome."

Eric, dude, if you don't want us to do the video just say so. You don't look too excited about it." Jared asked concerned now as well.

Eric sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at the boy she now considered his friends. "It's not that. I think the video is gonna be really cool for the show. They are gonna premier it at the convention in a couple months and put it on the DVD's plus she is gonna have it on her CD and iTunes, so it's gonna be great publicity for the show. Not to mention it's a great song and it fits the show well, it's just…" he sighed, frustrated. "It's a long story guys." He finally concluded.

Jensen nodded. "Alright, man, but if there's anything we can help with let us know. We're all here for you Eric." Jared and Genevieve nodded.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it. Look she's gonna be here soon so let's go out and greet her. Okay?"

"Sure. Let's go." Jared said as he turned around with his arm around Gen and began to walk towards the hall again. Eric, Jensen and Rob followed them. They walked down the hall toward the exit of the studio when Gen turned around to Eric and asked.

"So you kept saying she, but who is the mystery guest we're doing this video with?"

"Oh, I forgot I didn't tell you guys. It's….uhhh…"Eric stopped talking. He nervously cleared his throat before saying "It's Stephinie Irwin."

Genevieve stopped and Jared groaned. She turned completely around to look at Eric. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

Eric looked up at her surprised by her intensity. "Uhh...yeah. Why?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She screamed as she jumped up and down. "I am gonna meet Stephinie Irwin! AHHHHHH!"

"I take it you're a fan." Eric said laughing.

"Ugh, that's just great." Jared complained. "Now I'll never escape the crappy music."

Jensen laughed at the confusion on Eric's face before elaborating. "Gen loves Stephinie, I do too, but Jared…Well, Jared hates her."

"Oh!" Eric said laughing again. They continued to walk down the hall, but Rob stayed still, just staring ahead. "Rob you coming?" Eric asked

"No…uhhh…you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I forgot to check on something before we left the set." He said as her turned around and headed back down the hall. Everyone just shrugged and continued walking toward the door. With their backs turned nobody noticed Robert's eyes turn black or the growl that came from low in his throat. "Damn it!" he cursed, then disappeared without a sound.

XXXLOVEXXX

Okay that's it for this week. Sorry it's a little late. Hope you all liked tough Genevieve. Hopefully I will have time this week to work of the next part. I am finally getting to the actual story hope you're still with me. Remember REVIEWS make me write. So if you want more you have to tell me! If people don't like it then I won't write! Tell me what you think of it! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am soooo sorry about this delay. With finals, Christmas, and the massive flu I got everything kinda knocked me on my ass. I figured I could give you something to make up for my long absence. I intended for this to just be a short filler chapter, but a lot actually happens in here. You get a lot of information and I hope you like it. Review and tell me how you feel about it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jensen, Jared, Genevieve, Robert, and Eric do not belong to me (though I do enjoy borrowing) Most other characters do though so hands off!

Warnings: Violence, cursing, (oh and I kinda messed with their ages so I know that their ages don't fit with real life, but just deal I needed to mess with them to make the story work.)

xxxLOVExxx

He walked through the shadows till he came to large ornate room in which sat a two large empty thrones upon a dais. There were many people walking around the room. Some were talking, while others were arguing with large gestures and hot words. He knew exactly who he had to speak to about this, if only he could find…oh there he is.

"Sir, pardon my interruption, but I have news regarding my charge." He said to the man's back quietly. The man tensed for a moment hearing his voice, then gracefully disengaged himself from his compatriots and turned towards the one that had addressed him.

"Robert, good to see you, son. Pray, tell me what it is you wish to inform me of about your charge." The tall man asked quietly as he led Robert from the room.

"I have been told that 'she' is coming to the set." Robert said quickly once they were away from prying eyes. "The boy and those other meat bags were in the process of going to meet her when I left. Sir, this wasn't part of the plans. She could ruin everything we have built here Vancouver. I've been playing the part of Robert Singer director and producer for eight years now. I have Eric in my confidence and I even overshadowed casting so that they would hire that moron of an actor so that we could keep an eye on him as well. I've done my job well and I will NOT let that bitch ruin everything I've built here!" Robert said, beginning to get more agitated as he spoke.

Suddenly Robert found himself against the wall with a hand to his throat choking the life from him. "Watch your tongue underling. You will exactly as I tell you and no different do you understand?" He said slamming him back into the wall again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The tall man bellowed. He released Robert, who fell to his knees before the man.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Forgive me, sir!" He rasped against the floor.

"Good. Now go back to your position and wait for my orders." The man said and waited until the smaller man had bowed before adjusting his tie and expensive Armani suit and walking back out into the crowds of the empty throne room.

xxxLOVExxx

The group stepped out into the bright Canadian sunshine and walked to the guest parking lot where Stephinie was supposed to be arriving in. Eric was fidgeting with the t-shirt he was wearing and kept pulling at the zipper of his jacket. Jensen watched him from the corner of his eye as he tried to keep up with Gen's running monologue of all of Stephinie's awards and accolades.

"Eric, man, you sure you're okay?" Jensen asked quietly as they walked.

"Huh, oh yeah Jen I told you, I'm fine." They stopped walking as they reached the lot and then stood there waiting for the star to arrive.

"It's just…your all fidgety and nervous. You're starting to make me nervous." Jensen laughed. "What is Irwin, like, your ex or something?" Jensen asked. Gen snapped around and looked at Eric.

"You dated Stephinie Irwin?" She nearly screamed.

"NO! Absolutely not that is disgusting I would nev…uhh…umm…" He trailed off at the three incredulous looks he received after his outburst.

"Dude, I hate the girl, but even I think she's hot." Jared said. Gen hit him in the chest but continued to look at Eric.

"So, what your problem with her then?" Jensen asked again, intrigued by Eric's words.

"Nothing. It's just…Oh look a limo!" He said pointing out the short black limo coming in the gates. There was a large tour bus as well as several other cars following the limo and they all parked in the same area of the large lot.

"Oh my god! She's here!" Gen gushed grabbing Jared's arm and squeezing tight. They all started to walk towards the limo when they heard Eric gasp. They turned around and saw Eric's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at the car next to the limo. A man with a baseball cap and a gruff beard (who looked a lot Jim Beaver) stepped out of the car and looked towards Eric with a soft smile.

"Billy!" Eric yelled and ran towards the man and jumped into a hug. Billy hugged Eric back with the same fervor and eventually pulled back to look at him by the time Jensen, Jared, and Genevieve had walked up.

"You're looking good, son. How ya been?" Billy asked.

"I'm…I'm great! I thought you never leave home? How are you here? Why are you here? Is everything okay?" Eric went from super excited to super freaked in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa! Slow down boy. Everything's fine. Sarge told me she was coming here and I wanted to see you so I agreed to come along." Billy said with a hand on Eric's head.

"Oh." Eric said looking sheepish. He saw everyone looking at him and he blushed. "Sorry guys that was really embarrassing. This is Billy Olson. He's a friend from a really long time ago. "Eric introduced.

"Pleasure, Jensen Ackles." Jensen said shaking Billy's hand. Jared and Gen did the same before they all turned towards the limo, whose driver was standing by the back door without moving.

"What are we all looking at?" Another man said as he walked up. Eric and Billy both looked the man with open disgust. "Eric! It's been too long my friend!" The man said walking up to Eric with his hand out. Eric just stared at it until the man closed it and turned towards the actors. "Name's Evan Hardvick. You must be the co-stars of our little video. I've seen the show and I must say I am huge fan of you all." He said extending a hand to shake with each of the actors. After they had all been introduced they all just stood there awkwardly looking at one another, while Billy and Eric glared at Evan. Evan adjusted his collar and said, "Well, that was scintillating. So why don't we all go inside and discuss the direction for the video huh?"

"Where is she Hardvick?" Eric said low and dangerous. Jensen and Jared looked at each other and then at Eric surprised by the suppressed violence in his voice.

"Where's who, Eric?" Evan said calmly, without looking at Eric. Instead he pulled out a PDA and touch a button on his Bluetooth.

"You know who Hardvick. Where is she?" Eric said again stepping closer to Evan, who still didn't look up from his PDA. Billy put a hand on Eric's shoulder as though to calm him though he looked just as angry as Eric did.

"I have no idea who you could possibly be speaking of Eric." Evan said with a clearly false cheer, as though he had suddenly lost all of his patience with the people standing in front of him. "Now if you don't mind I have to go inside and arrange fo-" He was suddenly cut off as Eric threw him into the side of Billy's car and held him there with his hands fisted in Evan's suit jacket.

"Where's my sister you son of a bitch?" Eric yelled into his face. "Why isn't she here? Where is she?" He screamed again. Billy came up behind him and pulled him back away from Evan, who was looking at Eric with his first look of genuine fear.

"I don't know okay!" Evan said as he adjusted his cheap suit. "She was with us in the hotel last night, but then she decided she wanted to go to a bar or something, I don't know, then I get a call this morning telling me to bring the crew and everybody up and that she'd meet us when she was done." Evan said regaining some of his composure, but still looking at Eric with fear.

"So you're telling me you have no idea where she is? She could have been kidnapped or worse and you just wanna go talk about camera angles?" Eric spat at him.

"Well isn't that what you do Eric? You go leave your family to deal and you go play with your precious scripts?" Evan shot back, anger coloring his eyes.

"You sonovabitch!" Eric said launching himself at Evan again, this time to be held back by Jensen and Jared who had finally stepped into the picture.

"Whoa! Okay enough the both of you!" Billy said standing between the two men glaring at one another. "I said enough!" Pushing on both men's chests till they looked at him. "She's probably fine. She would have told us if she needed help, and she wouldn't have gotten involved with anything serious when she knew we were coming up here to see you." He said looking at Eric. "But, you two going at each other like wolves isn't gonna help anything. I'll call her and find out her ETA. In the meantime both of you chill out." When neither man relaxed their stance he added, "That's an order!" Suddenly both men stopped glaring and relaxed their bodies. Jensen and Jared were able to let go of Eric and they all took a step back from the spot they had being rooted to during the fight.

Billy nodded at Jensen and Jared in thanks and then pulled out an older looking cell-phone that he opened and started to dial walking away, muttering something about "idjits".

xxxLOVExxx

Okay here you go. Again I am soooo sorry about the huge delay. I'll try to post more frequently. Tell me if you get it by the way! When you figure it out let me know or if you have an ideas or suggestions tell me! Reviews make me want to write more so talk to me!


End file.
